Love stoy Kole
by FrivolousFlare
Summary: Love Story by Taylor Swift. Yeah, I know. Another song that everyone's done. But again, not for this pairing! JerichoxKole of course! . Read Love Story-Jericho as well. Same thing but, well, you'll find out...


**Random idea that popped into my head one day. I thought 'If I did **_**teardrops on my guitar**_** then why not **_**love story**_**? Small thing I literally threw together in five minutes. This has a twin, however. Basically, I re-did the song but from Romeo's point of view. This is a JerichoxKole tribute!**

**I don't own NOTHING! (My grammar is better than this!)**

_We were both young when I first saw you_

_I close my eyes and the flash back starts _

_I'm standing there_

_On a balcony in summer air_

Kole is sitting on the roof, eyes closed, hair blowing in the breeze. Suddenly, she hears a guitar playing. Interested, she wanders over to find a boy with curly blonde hair. His eyes are closed as his fingers pluck the strings with a certain air of expertise. When he finishes, Kole approaches him and introduces herself as Kole.

_See the lights_

_See the party, the ball gowns_

_See you make your way through the crowd_

_And say hello_

_Little did I know_

The titans are celebrating the defeat of the brotherhood with a party (much to the annoyance of Robin). Kole is standing apart from the noise. Jericho makes his way through the crowd and touches her arm in greeting. Kole immediately lightens up.

_That you were Romeo and you were throwing pebbles_

_And my daddy said stay away from Juliet_

_And I was crying on the staircase_

_Begging you please don't go_

Kole is asleep at her home in the jungle at the North Pole. Suddenly, she hears a strange noise, she wakes up to see Jericho at her window. Excited, she runs up to him, hugging him tightly. Unfortunately, Gnarrk is also woken up by the noise and is beside himself with range when he sees Kole in the embrace of some boy. Furious, he grabs Jericho's arm and drags him out. Kole is running after him, tears are running down her cheeks and she begs Gnarrk to let him stay.

_And I said_

_Romeo take me _

_Somewhere we can be alone_

_I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run_

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess_

_It's a love story, baby just say yes_

Kole is talking to Jericho out her window. She is telling him to wait while Gnarrk calms down.

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you_

_We keep quiet cause we're dead if they knew_

_So close your eyes, escape this town for a little while._

Kole jumps out her window and lands next to Jericho. She kisses him quickly before grabbing his hand and taking him through the jungle.

_Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter_

_And my daddy said stay away from Juliet_

_But you were everything to me _

_I was begging you please don't go_

Kole shouting at Gnarrk as he takes Jericho away from Kole again. She is pounding the cave man's back but he doesn't seem to notice. Kole runs to her room and cries herself to sleep.

_And I said_

_Romeo take me _

_Somewhere we can be alone_

_I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run_

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess_

_It's a love story, baby just say yes_

Kole is waiting in her room for Jericho. He appears at her window minutes later. She grabs his hand and they climb out, into the night.

_Romeo save me_

_They're trying to tell me how to feel_

_This love is difficult but it's real_

_Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess_

_It's a love story, baby just say yes_

Gnarrk and Kole are eating breakfast when an argument breaks out. Gnarrk is trying to tell her that Jericho doesn't really like her and that he's going to betray her while Kole thinks otherwise. Gnarrk tells her that she doesn't really love him. She stands up and runs to her room, not coming back down all day.

_I got tired of waiting_

_Wondering if you were ever coming around_

_My faith in you was fading_

_When I met you on the outskirts of town_

Kole wander around the forest, looking for any sign of Jericho. She comes back more upset each day. He never comes to her window anymore and she never finds him in the forest. Until one day, she comes across him near the entrance to the North Pole.

_And I said_

_Romeo save me_

_I've been feeling so alone_

_I keep waiting for you but you never come_

_Is this in my head I don't know what to think_

_He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said_

Kole starts to pelt him with questions like 'where were you?' and 'Why haven't you been to see me?'. Jericho kneels down and show her a ring.

_Marry me Juliet you never have to be alone_

_I love you and that's all I really know_

_I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress_

_It's a love story, baby just say yes_

Jericho signs 'will you marry me' to her. Kole gasps and then throws herself in him, in a tight embrace. She agrees to marry him and kisses him.

_Cause we were both young when I first saw you._

Kole sits on a rock in a field of yellow flowers. Jericho is by her feet, playing a familiar tune. Kole closes her eyes, remembering when they first met.

**The song Jericho's playing at the end is the one he was playing when they first met! So, yeah. The twin songfic is called Love story-Jericho. Aren't I creative!**

**Till next time!**


End file.
